Yu-Gi-Oh! Razor - Klabazaus Memories
by HirotoGS
Summary: An spirit from another world brings fear to the students of the Duel Academy, on Pluto Island. Jones Johnson, an duelist who just became Dueling Teacher, tries to unsolve the mistery behind Klabazaus beside his friends, as he sees his students getting envolved with some unknown danger.
(BGM: Deemo – Dream)

 _"_ _I can't make them better people_

 _Nevertheless, I can work into it_

 _Teaching them how to be better people"_

 _Jones Johnson_

That was it. The second year in the Duel Academy of Pluto Island. A soft place somewhere among the sea. There were no seagulls that day, and the wind seemed to be hiding in his attic.

Outside Slifer Red dorm, someone was walking up into one of the rooms. By the shadow of it, you could tell it was some kind of giant, although his spiky hair made it familiar, somehow. With a mighty roar, the one standing by the door shouted, waking up the residents of the room:

 **Dean:** Uaaaaargh! Wake up, ladies!

That was Dean, former Slifer Red student, now an Ra Yellow one. Although his promotion, he still visited his old friend Richard in the dorm. At that night, Jones, the brilliant student who was quickly promoted into duel teacher, was there. Richard got scared by the loud scream and jumped all of a sudden in his bunk, hitting the top one and making Jones fall off to the ground.

 **Richard:** Ouch! What, what, what, man? We're not into the army… not anymore! – His head surely got hurt with the impact.

 **Jones:** Damn, Dean! You should consider knocking on the door before getting into the room, you know… That's the use of the door. – Jones felled bottom-up into the ground, and spoke in a ridiculous position.

 **Dean:** Today's the day we're going to start all over again… more class and stuff like that. We should have been already in our way to the Academy! – Dean, despite his lack of intelligence and brute aspect, liked to be in time in his appointments, and demanded others to be too. However, Richard and Jones have spent all night watching a 12-hour marathon of funny cat videos in Youtube and have missed the hour.

 **Dean:** You guys usually wake up in time… what happened last night?

 **Richard:** That's easy! We've spent all night watching fun….

 **Jones:** SPENT ALL NIGHT STUDYING DUEL! That was it! So much cads and combinations… you know.

Richard tries to get back to sleeping, but then Dean shouts again and he wakes up definitively.

 **Richard:** All right… I'll sleep in class.

Jones remember about his responsibilities and that a new year would bring a new class for him do teach. The three fellas headed to the Academy. There were so many new students, some brought by Jones into the Academy. That was one of his major peculiarities: there was a tax to enter the Academy, but Jones used to visit towns and pay for poor children who cannot afford it. In the way to the class, a familiar face was seen behind the trees: it was Hector, a longtime friend from the group. Hector seemed to be focused into something way too interesting beyond the trees, and didn't even noticed his friends approaching. A simple word from Richard scares Hector, as if he were doing something very wrong.

 **Richard:** Sup, Hector?

 **Hector:** WAAAH! What? I wasn't… I didn't mean to… actually, I was just… Well, let's get going to the Academy, shall we?

 **Jones:** Hey, why the hurry?

 **Dean:** Haha! I think I managed out what he was looking! Look over there! – Dean points out, and the object of desire of Hector was dueling there: it was Monica, who was being challenged by one of his friends. The only girl of the group was had an quite odd appearance: her uniform had it front part all open, showing up her bra – maybe hypnotizing everyone who looked into it. That, for sure, got Hector's attention.

 **Richard:** Let's go talk with her! We haven't seen her since last Christmas!

 **Dean:** Good idea.

 **Hector:** A-a-are you mad? We shouldn't do this at all! She must be busy and…

As he was talking, the crew started to walk towards Monica, pushing Hector alongside.

 _===============DUEL============_

 **Monica 1600LP - Veronica 2100LP**

 **Veronica:** Here I come! I'll get rid of this rusty field with **Mystical Space Typhoon**!

 **Monica:** Ha! You seem to have forgotten about the effect of my **Geartown**! When it's destroyed, I can special summon from my hand, deck or graveyard one of my Ancient Gear monsters: come forth, **Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon! (Lvl 8 – 3000/2000 – EARTH)**!

 **Veronica:** (Damn… I should have used this in another occasion…)

 **Monica:** By paying 800 LP, I activate **Brain Control** , and I take over your **Regenerating Mummy (Lvl 4 – 1800/1500 – DARK)**

 **Monica 800 LP – Veronica 2100**

 **Veronica:** What now? Stealing my monster won't help at all!

 **Monica:** We'll see. I summon **Red Gadget (Lvl 4 – 1300/1500 – EARTH)** , and I add Green GAdget from my deck to my hand. Now, attack Gadjiltron!

 **Monica – 800LP Veronica 800LP**

 **Veronica:** You can stop right there! While my **The Dark Door** is active, only one monster can attack per Battle Phase!

 **Monica:** In that case, I XYZ summon **Gagaga Cowboy (Rank 4 – 1500/2400 – EARTH)** in defense mode, and by detaching 1 xyz material from him, I inflict 800 damage points to you!

 **Veronica:** No way!

 **Monica – 800LP Veronica 0LP K.O.**

 _=============End of Duel===========_

(BGM: Moody Blues – A Winter's Tale)

Everyone was watching the duel, knowing that Monica would win. She gives some advices to Veronica, who don't seemed to be very angry with her defeat. Monica then realizes the boys were watching the duel, and starts to talk with them.

 **Jones:** Another good victory, Monica. Very well done!

 **Hector:** Hmm…er…Mo…M-Mon…

 **Monica:** Hector! It's been so long! – She says, as she hugs him. Hector seem to be taken away in an intergalactic journey. He was dragged into another world, and Dean had to carry him away to the Academy.

 **Monica:** Oh... I hope I haven't broke any of his bones.

The crew heads to the gates, where they find Kennedy, one of the wealthiest students in the whole island. He seemed to be very relaxed, despite being late for class like the others. Despite his wealth, his character is exactly the oppose of what it should be, being himself a very polite guy.

 **Kennedy:** Good morning, gentlemen… and lady. Should I recall you how late are we?

 **Dean:** There's no need, monsieur, haha! But first, let me carry over this moron here.

 **Hector:** Owww…..she did it… I can't….believe….

Now the party was complete, and they all went into the classroom, where many other students were late, too (were they watching cat videos?). The teachers were doing last-hour schedules, organizing the politics of the Academy the best they could. Taking their places, the principal, Simone Valhalla, welcomes everyone and handles over to the teachers the information needed about their new classes.

 **Simone:** To the present students, I hope you are all ready to face another challenging year in the great Academy of Pluto Island. I hope that the vibrating energy you all carry into your hearts reflect into the test results! As for the veterans and newcomers teachers, I will aks you to come at my desk, please. – That means Jones had to go into there, to talk with the solemn person of the principal. She doesn't use to smile at all, and rarely did another thing than take care of her business in the Academy. It was hard to not express any emotions in such a cheered-up place.

 **Jones:** Another grown-ups class, I presume.

 **Simone:** Actually, not. Mr. Jones, that time you'll assume a class of little bra… little ones. People from 13 to 15 years old.

 **Jones:** What? Teenagers?

 **Simone:** Whatever! You start in 20 minutes, class 8. So get to work!

 **Jones:** Er… All right.

Jones felt kind of insecure, but moved quickly to the fated class. There, all of the new students looked to him, admired by the age of the professor. There, Jones applied a small test, to analyze the average level class. Three particular girls, named Europa, Samara and Alice, scored very low on the test. They didn't seem to comprehend even the basic aspects of the dueling.

 **Jones:** You went… well, you didn't scored quite high, you know… - Jones tried to use an euphemism to soothe the situation.

 **Samara:** We were horrible? That's it?

 **Jones:** Er… I think we can use that word.

 **Alice:** Oh no! Can't you re-do the test?

 **Jones:** Ha, now that you know the questions… I don't think so.

 **Europa:** It was their fault for giving me the wrong answers.

 **Jones:** W-what?

 **Europa:** Oh, nothing. – Europa realizes that she talked way too much.

 **Jones:** Well, I can give review class, if you want.

 **Samara:** Of course not! We spent nearly 5 hours here! You want us to spend all of our days here? Hell no!

 **Jones:** Oh, well… as you wish, so. – Jones seemed unworried, because it was been so long since he last reproved someone, and he felt quite happy with the idea.

The three girls returned to their seats. Looking better at the faces of the others, he recognized someone quite familiar to him, although it's face brought back some bad memories. Her name was Star. Since the beginning of the class, she ignored Jones lessons, affirming that she was way too good on duel to even listen someone's lessons. Someday, she decided to prove it to everyone what her statement, and challenged Jones to a duel.

 **Jones:** Ok, Star. Can you please tell me the right time to a counter trap card?

 **Star:** And why do I have to answer it?

 **Jones:** Because I'm asking, I guess.

 **Star:** And just because you're the teacher you think that I need to answer every little question you ask? I already know all of that things, I don't need to answer such ridiculous questions!

 **Jones:** Calm down, Star! It was just a question! Everyone's here to learn, ain't it?

 **Star:** Me not! I already know enough, more than anyone here, even more than you!

 **Class:** Booooooh! You arrogant prick!

Jones felt quite intimidated, but he couldn't allow to be treated in such way, regardless if it were someone he knew or just another student.

 **Jones:** All right. Why don't you prove all you just said in a duel?

 **Star:** It'll be a pleasure to prove my superiority!

All of the students gather round the professor and student, and the duel begins.

 _==============DUEL============_

 **Jones – 4000LP Star – 4000LP**

 **Star:** I set a card, and summon **Madolche Butlerusk (Lvl 4 – 1500/800 – EARTH)**!

 **Jones:** You still use those little candies?

 **Star:** Give me a break! I activate **Madolche Chateau** , boosting my monster's attack by 500 points. Your turn!

 **Jones:** I summon **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger** , and…

 **Star:** Hold it right there! I activate **Compulsory Evacuation Device** , and your little cat goes right back to your hand! He doesn't look so angry now, huh?

 **Jones:** (Damn, I ended up with no monster! If she summons anything next turn, I can counter with this). I set two cards. That's all.

 **Star:** I activate **Pot of Duality** , and I reveal the top 3 cards of my deck, and add one to my hand. I'll choose Madolche Magileine. Now, I tribute summon **Madolche Puddingcess (Lvl 5 – 1000/1000 – EARTH)**!

 **Jones:** Isn't only you who knows how to use a trap card! I activate **Torrential Tribute** , and this will destroy all monster on the field, although I don't have anyone, hehehe….

 **Star:** When a Madolche monster I control I sent to the graveyard, they return to the deck. But I have Madolche Chateau active, so they come back to my hand! I now activate **Double Summon** , and I summon up **Madolche Magileine (Lvl 4 – 1400/1200 – EARTH)** , and by activating it's effect, I bring Madolche Mewfeuille to my hand. I don't think you'll escape that attack, huh? Go, Magileine!

 **Jones – 2100LP Star – 4000LP**

 **Jones:** Wow! Not bad!

 **Star:** I don't need your compliments!

 **Jones:** You played very well, Star.

 **Star:** Arrrgh! I end my turn! – Jones was quite relaxed in the duel, intentionally driving Star mad just for fun.

 **Jones:** Again, I summon my **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (Lvl 4 – 1600/1000 – EARTH)**. When he attacks an opponent's monster, he gains 400 attack points! Now, destroy that sweety-witchy!

 **Jones – 2100LP Star – 3900LP**

 **Jones:** Haha, see? Even I can teach you a thing or two.

 **Star:** You just bounced it back to my hand!

 **Jones:** So play, you turn.

 **Star:** I summon **Madolche Mewfeuille (Lvl 3 – 500/300 – EARTH)**. By activating his effect, I can special summon and Madolche monster from my hand! I'll summon **Madolche Anjelly (Lvl 4 – 1000/1000 – EARTH** )!

 **Jones:** Is that so?

 **Star:** Shut up! I activate Anjelly's effect: by tributing her, I can special summon another Madolche monster from my deck. Here it comes **Madolche Hootcake (Lvl 3 – 1500/1100 – EARTH)**!

 **Jones:** You're just bringing one monster after another. – The class started to laugh at Star's plays, and her anger was just rising up.

 **Star:** You'll all see! I activate Hootcake's effect, and by banishing a monster from my graveyard, I can special summon another Madolche monster from my deck! I banish Anjelly and summon **Madolche Messengelato (Lvl 4 – 1600/1000 – EARTH)**!

 **Jones:** One little, two little, three little monsters….

 **Star:** Now you're lost! Using Mewfeuille and Hootcake as materials, I XYZ summon **Leviair, the Sea Dragon (Rank 3 – 1800/1600 – WIND)**!

 **Jones:** Hey, that's new. – The new XYZ cards had just arrived at the Island card store, and the students were still getting used to them. But Star seemed to not just have acquired some, but had already mastered them.

 **Star:** By detaching an material from it, I can summon one of my banished monsters: **Madolche Anjelly (Lvl 4 – 1000/1000 – EARTH)** , again!

 **Jones:** Hey, how did you…. – The students stopped laughing, and all of them were just amazed by the new type of invocation being used with so much ease right in front of their eyes – and it wasn't the teacher.

 **Samara:** That little bastard… She's already using that kind of monster?

 **Alice:** I thought that we would only learn it by the second month… but she's ahead of us.

 **Star:** Just in case you're not yet satisfied with XYZ summons, here comes another one: by using Messengelato and Anjelly as materials, I summon **Madolche Queen Tiaramisu (Rank 4 – 2200/2100 – EARTH)**!

 **Class:** Wooooh! Star! Star! Star!

 **Star:** Haha! Now you're cheering for me, you traitors?

 **Jones:** (I think I underestimated her… she's using that kind of monsters with so much ease, as if she already knew them. She's really a genius.) Okay Star, let's end this. I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** , and I destroy your candy castle.

 **Star:** Not before I see your Life Points drop to 0! You don't seem to know the effect of my Queen, huh? By detaching a material from her, I return up to two Madolche Cards in my graveyard to the deck, and by doing this, I can return the same amount of cards you control to the deck!

 **Jones:** Wait…WHAT?!

 **Star:** Since you only have one card left, I'll return the tiger to the deck! Now, Leviair, Queen, attack!

 **Jones - 0LP Star – 3900LP K.O.**

 _==============End of Duel============_

 **Jones:** I… I LOST?!

 _…_ _To be Continued_


End file.
